Indiana Jones Adventure World
}} 'Indiana Jones Adventure World' is a rebranding of Zynga's Facebook social network game ''Adventure World released in September 2011. The game's integration with the ''Indiana Jones'' brand began in October 2011 as Adventure World: An Indiana Jones Game. After the rebranding began, Indiana Jones started communicating to the player through in-game mailed messages. On November 29, 2011, the game was renamed to Indiana Jones Adventure World and the character of Indiana Jones was introduced as an in-game non-player character with player adventures considered part of the ''Indiana Jones'' canon. Publisher's summary Alright adventurers, time to hold on to those sweet, suede fedoras. We have a runaway boulder of excitement to share. Zynga is proud to announce that we’re teaming up with Lucasfilm to bring ''Indiana Jones - the KING of lost idol hunting, bull whipping, holy grail-ing and flying (but not landing) - to your favorite adventure game. Adventure World: An Indiana Jones Game will be coming soon to a browser near you. Adventure World unlocks a whole wide world of exploration, discovery and puzzle-solving fun, and the world just wouldn’t be the same without the icon that defines adventure as we know it.'' A very special integration with ''Indiana Jones is starting in October. But don’t wait to grab life by the boulders! Play Adventure World now at: http://apps.facebook.com/playadventureworld/. Check out our Facebook fan page for more info: http://www.facebook.com/adventureworld'' Plot summary The newest recruit of the Adventure Society travels the world to discover the secret of El Dorado in Central America, solve the riddle of the Sphinx in Egypt and uncover the mystery of the Yeti in Tibet. The Secret of El Dorado The Adventure Society believes they've found El Dorado in Central America and set up Base Camp around the temple under the leadership of Professor John Allen. However, access to the temple can only come with returning four animal shaped idols, scattered across Central America, to their pedestals at the temple. The Society's newest recruit embarks on a journey through jungle, mountain, cavern and volcano taking on the obstacles and protectors of the idols on the way to recovering the four pieces needed to unlock the secret of El Dorado. Navigating the temple, the recruit makes their way to El Dorado's treasury to discover the structure has another temple inside, holding the Alchemist's Box, an Egyptian artifact. Warriors of the Sky Harold Oxley is in South America searching for the Temple of the Sky and asks Indiana Jones for help in finding the individual pieces of its key. Jones gets a lead that the pieces to the Temple lie in Peru and asks the newest member of the Adventure Society to assist in finding them. Indiana Jones and the Calendar of the Sun Indiana Jones is flown to South America by Jock Lindsey to search for the Calendar of the Sun — an artifact said to create eclipses — assisted by the Adventure Society's newest member. On their approach to the jungle, the pair travel through an area with flora thought to be extinct. There, they find and investigate a standing stone. With his research indicating that the Calendar is made up of two pieces, one representing the sun and the other the moon, Jones decides that if his partner looks for the Lunar Component, he would go after the Solar Component. The journey toward the Moon Temple takes the Adventure Society member through a place containing more extinct specimens, albeit in the form of three birds: the dodo, Great Auk and Red-throated Wood Rail. For Jones, his search for the Sun Temple leads to a run-in with the Brotherhood of the Eclipse working with Forrestal, a rival archaeologist. As the recruit makes headway through the Lunar Mine and into an ancient forge, Jones fends off a group of Brotherhood members and ends up on a speeding truck that has had its breaks cut. However, Jones survives the encounter and claims the Sun Component. Things don't go so well for the recruit. By the time the adventurer navigates the Moon Temple, the Moon Component's altar is empty and a Brotherhood plane escapes with the artifact, heading for the Valley of the Kings. Jones reunites with the recruit and the pair find Forrestal caught in a trap, betrayed and abandoned by the Brotherhood. He reveals details of the Brotherhood and that while the apparently centuries-old organization has a presence in many locations, they were particularly active in Egypt. West Pole Adventure The Adventure Society recruit searches for clues about the mysterious Professor Klaus. River of Gold Forrestal finds a river flowing beneath El Dorado and, seemingly in a gesture of good will, contacts the Adventure Society to split the rewards in exhange for their assistance. The river is turning anything it touches into gold, and the Adventure Society recruit is off to discover the source. The recruit's journey uncovers four pieces to a map and treasures of Egyptian origin scattered along the route. When the river was followed into an underground cavern, Harold Oxley showed interest not in the Egypt connection, but the idea that crystal skulls lay there. Indiana Jones and the Riddle of the Sphinx Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir is hired by someone working for a "Man with the Silver Eye" to locate the Library of Alexandria and acquires a copy of The Riddle of the Sphinx believed to contain a message from Osiris to the Pharaohs regarding a powerful artifact. When Indiana Jones and his companion from the Adventure Society arrived in Egypt they found Sallah had gone missing. Following a trail Sallah had left behind, the pair rescued the digger from an underground trap. Path to Love The Adventure Society's search of Cleopatra's Palace is hampered when its influence is asserted over the hearts of the Society's members. As each of them succumb to the 'love bug', the Society's newest recruit manages to recover the Heart of Cleopatra and counteract its effects. The Lost Pyramids Sallah and the Adventure Society recruit follow the Legend of Three Brothers to find two buried pyramids. Guardian of the Underworld Indiana Jones and René Emile Belloq find themselves chasing the same artifact: the Scales of Osiris. Unwilling to stand in judgement of the god of the underworld, Belloq manipulates the Adventure Society recruit into taking his place. Triangle Islands Marcus Brody gets marooned in the Triangle Islands near Bermuda. Courts of the Fae The Adventure Society recruit heads to Ireland in search of faerie treasure. The recruit gives chase to what appears to be a leprechaun who is leaving patches of clover sprouting in his wake. When he's caught, the leprechaun professes to be a simple shoemaker but encouragement from Professor Allen sends the recruit after the leprechaun's treasure, which ultimately turns out to be a large hoard of shoes. The Head of Sobek The Adventure Society recruit joins Sallah to investigate Egypt's Krokodilopolis, the legendary Crocodile City. Indiana Jones and the Totem of the Ages Realising that the Man with the Silver Eye is after the Totem of the Ages, Indiana Jones and his Adventure Society companion move to recover it first. With the Totem Base already in Society hands, the pair travels the world to gather the three remaining pieces: the Moai Totem, Visage of Anubis and Head of Quetzalcoatl. Journeying to Easter Island, they find the Silver Eye Mercenaries have already begun an extensive dig for the Moai Totem. Jones and his partner sabotage the mercenaries' driller and play on their superstitions to encourage them to abandon the site, allowing the pair to claim the artifact for themselves. The Sinking Island When the island village of Tepe worshippers is beseiged by a series of natural disasters, the Adventure Society recruit attempts to help them. Scrolls of the Beast A trip to an Egyptian market sees the Adventure Society recruit chasing after a group of thieves who have stolen a merchant's valuable scrolls. Indiana Jones and the Mystery of the Yeti Indiana Jones is called away to a meeting at Barnett College leaving the Adventure Society recruit to head to Tibet alone. There the adventurer runs into Marion Ravenwood who is in the country chasing after a thief who has stolen from her. The pair discover that the Man with the Silver Eye is looking for the lost city of Shangri-La's secret to immortality and move to destroy the entrance before he can do so. Indiana Jones and the Stolen Medallion With the Man with the Silver Eye foiled, Marion Ravenwood and the Adventure Society recruit turn their attention on retrieving the item stolen from Ravenwood: the Headpiece to the Staff of Ra. The Story of Argent Origins The Man with the Silver Eye steals the Calendar of the Sun from Marcus Brody and the Adventure Society recruit goes to get it back. Indiana Jones and the Beast Out of Time Indiana Jones and the Society recruit return to South America to defeat the Man with the Silver Eye once and for all. Though they stop him, Silver Eye unleashes a Tyrannosaurus Rex on the pair. The dinosaur kills Silver Eye, leaving the adventurers to flee the beast. Indiana Jones and the Vault of Power The Adventure Society Base Camp is raided of its artifacts by mysterious men in suits. The recruit picks up their trail to recover the pieces and soon after receives word from Sallah that the same group has has hit Cairo to take the artifacts collected there. Disturbing the Egyptian relics unleashes mummies into the streets of Cairo. Indiana Jones saves Sallah from a trio of the undead and fights with the Society member against the others to undo the magic. The men in suits, meanwhile, are eager to crate the artifacts and find them a place in Nevada. Appearances Characters *Akil *Allah *Amy the Anteater *An-Ha-Spat *Marcus Antonius *Anubis *Ella Allen *Professor John Allen *Emily Balderdash *Bakari *René Emile Belloq *Belloq's Goon *Bomani *Elizabeth Brody *Marcus Brody *John Cabot *Julius Caesar *Cargo Carl *Chaplin the Capybara *Cleo the Lion *Cleopatra *Crazy Carl *Day-Long Deb *Amelia Earhart *Edmundo *Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir *Percy Harrison Fawcett *Flippy the Frog *Fluffy the Ewe *Forrestal *Franklin *Frannie the Fennec Fox *Fred the Fennec Fox *Gold Legs *Goldy *Great White *Trip Hawthorne *Henry *James Dewitt Hill *Hoover the Anteater *Hoppy the Baladi Rabbit *Horus *Henry Hudson *Zoey Hugo *Instant Ivy *Isis *Isis the Ibis *Jack *Jenkins *Henry Walton Jones, Senior *Indiana Jones *Klaus *Leon the Lion *Jock Lindsey *Long-Haul Larry *Ma'at *Maggy *Malcolm *Man with the Silver Eye *Martha *McGillicuddy *Medallion Thief *Moderate Mary *Mohan *Monkey Chief *Montezuma *Nur-Ab-Sal *Oscar the Baby Seal *Osiris *Harold Oxley *Ozzy the Ocelot *Papa Cliffjumper *Saint Patrick *Qin Shi Huang *Queen Coral *Queen Nestweaver *Queen Webspinner *Quick Quentin *Rachel *Abner Ravenwood *Marion Ravenwood *Red King of the Incas *Roosevelt the Monkey *Santa Claus *Scarlett the Macaw *Sleepy the Sloth *Smokey the Canary *Smythe *Sobek *Son of Cliffjumper *Ken Sprocket *Steamy the Salamander *Two-Day Tom *Uncle Cliffjumper *Walter the Woolly Mammoth *Lady Octavia Wilde *Yeti Chief *A. Zyng Artifacts *Adventurer's Master Key *Alchemist's Box *Arrowhead Collection **Jade Arrowhead **Onyx Arrowhead **Rock Arrowhead **Gold Arrowhead **Ruby Arrowhead *Azure Skull *Bird Idol *Blue Feather *Calendar of the Sun **Lunar Component **Solar Component *Champion's Sunstone *Cleopatra's Bust *Cleopatra's Carpet *Coatl's Eye Gem *Conquistador Collection **Doubloon **Aruebus **Mastiff Collar **Pike Head **Helmet *Crook and Flail of Osiris *Crown of Bakari *Crown of Bomani *Crystal skull *El Dorado Collection **Gold Dust **Gold Necklace **Gold Trinket **Gold Headdress **Gold Beads *Emerald Scarab *Fountain of Youth *Garnet Scarab *Gemstone Collection **Gleaming Jet **Fire Opal **Raw Jade **Amethyst Geode **Quartz Spike *Gold Skull *Gold Vase *Green Feather *Harp of the Dagda *Headpiece to the Staff of Ra *Heart of Cleopatra *Idol of Energy *Idol of Friendship *Idol of Wealth *Jade Skull *Jade Vase *Jaguar Idol *Jewelry Collection **Onyx Ring **Onyx Lip Plug **Oynx Earring **Onyx Necklace **Onyx Brooch *Key of Anubis *Key of Isis *Key of Horus *Lapis Pyramid *Leprechaun's Treasure *Lucky Dragon Chest *Luxury Goods Collection **Jade Trinket **Feathers **Abalone Shell **Gold Necklace **Cotton Cloth *Monkey Idol *Mountainheart Gem *Montezuma's Headdress *Red Feather *Ruby Skull *Ruby Vase *Sapphire Skull *Scales of Osiris *Snake Idol *Standing Stones *Turquoise Skull *Warrior Collection **Atlatl **Feather Shield **Jaguar Helmet **Hide Cloak **Obsidian Club Locations *Atlantis *Australia *Central America **Base Camp **Cave of Montezuma **Cavern **Deep Jungle **El Dorado **Lost Cave **Mountain **Volcano *China **Shanghai ***Club Obi Wan *Cuba **Havana *Egypt **Cairo **Cleopatra's Palace **Giza ***Great Sphinx **Krokodilopolis **Valley of the Kings ***Tomb of Anubis ***Tomb of Horus ***Tomb of Isis ***Tomb of Osiris *Hanging Gardens of Babylon *Ireland *Hong Kong *London *Nepal **''The Raven'' *Rome *South America **Brazil **Moon Temple **Sun Temple *Tibet **Shangri-La *United States of America **National Museum **New York ***Barnett College Vehicles and vessels *Adventure Society Biplane *Mega Driller 9000 Weapons *Weapon Collection **Obsidian Spear **Obsidian Club **Obsidian Knife **Obsidian Axe **Obsidian Bolo Miscellanea *Adventure Society *Anteater *Avian Society *Baladi Rabbit *Base Camp Collection **Antidote **Globe **Guide **Pen **Umbrella *Camel *Canary *Capybara *Cat *Crocodile *Dinosaur **Tyrannosaurus Rex *Dodo *Fennec Fox *Frog *Great Auk *Hummingbird *Ibis *Indy Collection **Indiana Jones' journal **Term Papers **Reading Glasses **Indiana Jones's Shoulder Bag **Glyphed Scroll *Jaguar *Jastro Expedition *Leprechaun *Lion *Llama *Macaw Bird *Marajoara *Miner Collection **Railroad Spike **Rock Hammer **Gold Pan **Jackhammer **Hardhat *Monkey *Mountaineer Collection **Carabiners **Harness **Hand Chalk **Ice Axe **Sturdy Rope *Mummy *Ocelot *Parrot Bird *''Professor McGillicuddy's Guide to Tracks and Trails'' *Quetzl Bird *Red-throated Wood Rail *Reindeer *Rescued Animal Collection **Sloth Blanket **Wool Sweater **Canary Feather **Salamander Tooth **Lucky Frog *Salamander *Scorpion *Sheep *Sloth *Snake **Asp **Bush Snake **Cobra **Coral Snake *Tapir *''The Daily Dig'' *Toucan Bird *Woolly mammoth *Yeti Behind the scenes Adventure World was first released on Facebook in September 2011. A week later, it was announced that the ''Indiana Jones'' franchise would be introduced in the October of that year, which saw specific expeditions within the game tagged with the Indiana Jones name while Indiana Jones himself interacted with players via letter from his desk at the National Museum. The game's loading screen claimed that "Indy was coming in Oct!", however the notice was updated to omit the month by the time November rolled around and Zynga announced via their forums that the archaeologist's appearance in the game was still to be unveiled.Indiana Jones update: at Community Forums In-game, players were informed by letter that Jones was delayed by his plane having been shot down 'accidentally' over Havana.Adventure World Zoey's Tent: Everything you need to know at Games Blog On November 29, 2011, the game was renamed as Indiana Jones Adventure World and given a new introduction. Players were given the opportunity to encounter Indiana Jones in their gameplay, and new Indiana Jones storylines were introduced.The New Indiana Jones prequel isn't a movie, it's a Zynga Facebook game at Kotaku A Zynga press release that day revealed the game is set in 1934. Hal Barwood was responsible for "Narrative Design" on the game.Hal Barwood credits at FiniteArts.com Continuity Set in 1934, Indiana Jones Adventure World appears to contradict both Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Sphinx and Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb (which already contradicted each other) by crediting John Allen with the destruction of the First Emperor of China's tomb. Secret of the Sphinx was the first source to depict Indiana Jones uncovering the tomb, also set in 1934, and he does so again in Emperor's Tomb in 1935. While the game doesn't specify when in 1934 it takes place, the mention of a duel between Indiana Jones and René Emile Belloq would set it after the Indiana Jones and the Hollow Earth novel in which that event occurs. Adventure World provides no in-game explanation the presence of El Dorado in Central America (the map depicts its location in Mexico), which was in place before the game took on the ''Indiana Jones'' license. Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull established that El Dorado is Akator in Brazil, first seen by Indiana Jones in 1957. While Adventure World isn't the first Expanded Adventures source to show an El Dorado seperate to that in the film, it is the first to do so after the implementation of Lucasfilm Ltd.'s Indycron continuity database, designed to keep Indiana Jones continuity consistent. The Royal Library of Alexandria includes a reference to Nur-Ab-Sal and Atlantis, which Indiana Jones will seek out five years later in Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis. Jones and Colonel Musgrove briefly discuss the library in Indiana Jones and the Pyramid of the Sorcerer. Jones mentions the 1929 Jastro Expedition from Fate of Atlantis, and his time spent on Easter Island from Indiana Jones and the Interior World. The game also sees players entering the Great Sphinx, which Indiana Jones and Sallah do in Secret of the Sphinx while looking for the Omega Book. Adventure World features the first ever appearance of Dr. Forrestal alive and well, thirty years after his corpse was first seen in the opening of Raiders of the Lost Ark. Since then, Forrestal was only mentioned in sources. The game also boasts the first canonical appearance of Crystal Skull's Harold Oxley after the film's release. Marcus Brody's deceased wife gets a name, Elizabeth, after first being mentioned in Indiana Jones and the Seven Veils. Notes and references External links *Indiana Jones Whips His Way onto Adventure World! at Zynga.com *Adventure World at Facebook.com *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9BuYGNvDEE&feature=channel_video_title Indiana Jones Adventure World trailer] at YouTube.com *The New Indiana Jones prequel isn't a movie, it's a Zynga Facebook game at Kotaku * *Adventure World Wiki *FarmVille meets Indiana Jones for real in Adventure World soon at Blog.Games.com * Zynga to add Indiana Jones to its Adventure World social game at VentureBeat.com Category:Computer and Video Games